Elliott Gilbert
Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert kommt das erste Mal in der fünften Staffel, in der Episode Katy oder Gaga vor und ist Mitglied in Kurts Band, Pamela Lansbury. Nach deren Auflösung wird er Mitglied in Kurts neuer Band, One Three Hill. Er wird von Adam Lambert dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|Marry The NightElliott "Starchild" Gilbert hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Folge Katy oder Gaga. Er ist der einzige, der sich für das Casting zu Kurts Band eingetragen hat und als dieser fragt, wer sich selbst "Starchild" nennt, steht er in der Tür. Er erklärt ihm, dass sein Name eine Homage an The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars (ein Album von David Bowie) ist und außerdem den Grund für sein Zuspätkommen. Er wurde von den Leuten auf der Straße aufgehalten, da diese ein Foto mit ihm wegen seines auffälligen Outfits machen wollten, welches er selbst entworfen und genäht hat. Auf Nachfrage von Kurt, ob er eine Nummer thumb|Starchild in normaler Kleidung als Elliottvorbereitet hat, bestätigt er das und antwortet, dass er etwas von einer seiner Lieblingskünstlerinnen singt, welche ihn stets inspiriert er selbst zu sein, ganz egal was andere Leute denken. Daraufhin startet er Marry The Night und legt eine recht übertriebene Performance hin, welche aber zumindest Dani und Santana gefällt. Kurt jedoch ist nicht so begeistert davon, da er es für zu viel hält und außerdem sein Outfit nicht mag ("sieht aus wie Project Runway, Staffel 6"). Daher lehnt er Elliott ab, was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht darüber nachdenkt, ihn doch auf zu nehmen. Er schafft es nicht ihn zu kontaktieren und trifft ihn erst wieder, als dieser sein Kunde im Spotlight Diner ist, da er ihn ebenfalls gesucht hat. Elliott teilt Kurt seinen richtigen Namen mit und zeigt, dass er auch normale Kleidung tragen kann. Er bittet ihn um ein Gespräch, zu welchem der andere zustimmt und sagt ihm, dass er sich dessen Band wirklich gern anschließen würde, da er nach New York kam um etwas Spaßiges zu tun und dies ihm als die perfekte Gelegenheit erschien. Er berichtet Kurt, dass thumb|left|Elliott während Roarer aus New Jersey kommt und auf der Durchreise nach New York ist, um zu Shows und Konzerten zu gehen und sich Museen an zu sehen. Außerdem plante er auf Colleges dort zu gehen und meint, als er danach fragt wird, dass er es nicht an die NYADA geschafft hat und deswegen auf die NYU geht. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er der Band beitreten darf, da er denkt, dass Elliott möglicherweise der Schlüssel zu deren Erfolg ist. Später sind die zwei zusammen mit Santana und Dani im Apartment und überlegen sich Namen für ihre Gruppe. Als Kurt einen weiteren abgelehnt hat, erscheint Rachel und schlägt Pamela Lansbury vor, von welchem alle begeistert sind und ihn nehmen. Nachdem diese sich ebenfalls der Band angeschlossen hat, starten sie ihre Proben und singen Roar. thumb|Elliott bei Into the GrooveIn Puppenspieler ist er bei dem Notfalltreffen, von Pamela Lansbury anwesend, welches Kurt einberufen hat, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er ihren ersten Auftritt gebucht hat. Zunächst sind alle darüber begeistert, doch dies schlägt um, als sie erfahren, dass es im Callbacks ist. Elliott meint, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen möchte, fügt aber an, dass dort noch keine Band groß raus gekommen ist. Kurt überzeugt sie davon, indem er ihnen von seiner Vorstellung ihrer Performance erzählt, welche in einer Traumsequenz zu sehen ist, wo sie Into the Groove performen. Am Abend ihres Gigs werden Elliotts, Santanas und Danis Befürchtungen wahr, als wirklich nur ein einziger Zuschauer im Publikum sitzt. Sie sind enttäuscht, treten aber dennoch auf. In seiner nächsten Szene sitzt er wieder im Bushwick-Apartment und wartet auf Kurt, der ein erneutes Notfalltreffen angesetzt hat. Sie gehen schon davon aus, dass er die Band auflösen will, wobei Elliott ihn vertedigt, meinend, dass er ihr Anführer ist und er zwar nicht immer einverstanden mit thumb|left|Elliott und seine Puppe bei The Foxdessen Entscheidungen ist, er aber ein Künstler ist und diesen erlaubt sein sollte, zu versagen. Just in diesem Moment kommt Kurt und verkündet, dass ihr einziger Zuschauer damals, der richtige war, da dieser ein Fan von Angela Lansbury ist und ihren Auftritt an seinen Neffen weiterleitetete, welcher in der Williamsburg Musical Hall, einem weitaus berühmteren Ort, arbeitet, wo sie ihren zweiten Gig haben. Anschließend bekommt er ein Päckchen von Blaine geschickt, in welchem die von ihm gemachten Puppenversionen von ihnen sind. Zu Beginn nicht wirklich davon angetan, haben sie danach doch Spaß mit ihnen und singen zusammen The Fox. thumb|Elliott wird von Kurt ausgefragtElliott wird in Falsche Freunde zunächst von Kurt gegenüber Blaine erwähnt, der sich darüber beschwert, dass er in einem Interview von Pamela Lansbury als seiner Band sprach und außerdem will, dass man seinen selbstgeschriebenen Song singt. Zum ersten Mal taucht er auf, wenn er von Kurt ins Bushwick-Apartment eingeladen wird, da dieser, trotz dessen, dass die Mädels abgesagt haben, die Bandprobe nicht ausfallen lässt, weil er es als gute Möglichkeit sieht ihn kennenzulernen. Er wird von Kurt ausgefragt, wie lang er schon performt, da seine Audition extrem selbstsicher wirkte und bekommt gesagt, dass er der neue Breakout-Star der Band werden könnte. Er stimmt ihm zu, was für Kurt ziemlich unhöflich rüberkommt, da er der Überzeugung ist, dass Elliott die Leitung der Band übernehmen will und erklärt, dass jeder etwas "Wesentliches zur Mischung" einbringt. Sie kommen wieder auf die Frage zu sprechen, wo er erzählt, dass er seit der fünften Klasse auf der Bühne steht und mit Gesangs- und Klavierunterricht startete. Als er hinzufügt, dass er gerade mit dem E-Gitarrespielen thumb|left|I Believe in a Thing Called Loveangefangen hat, bittet ihn Kurt es ihm beizubringen und lobt ihn in den höchsten Tönen. Elliott ist verwirrt und macht darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht so gut ist, bekommt aber gesagt, dass er sich nicht herunterspielen soll und wid zusätzlich gefragt, ob er nicht der Frontman der Band sein möchte, was er bejaht und von Kurt wieder als unverschämt angesehen wird. Elliott meint dann, dass er, wenn er es ihm beibringen soll, dieser seine eigene Gitarre braucht und lässt ihn wissen, dass das richtige Instrument den ganzen Unterschied macht. Die beiden gehen in ein Gitarrengeschäft, wo Elliott einen Kunden fragt, ob er den Song von Darkness spielen kann und als dieser ihn anstimmt, singt er mit Kurt I Believe in a Thing Called Love. Danach wird er von ihm wieder ins Bushwick-Apartment eingeladen und bewundert dessen Schallplattensammlung sowie seine Backkünste. Elliott sagt ihm, auch wenn er weiß, dass es etwas seltsam klingt, dass er froh ist ihn getroffen haben, da er der erste thumb|Elliott küsst Kurt auf die Wangeschwule Freund in der Stadt ist, den er machte, der nicht verrückt ist oder auf Rummachen aus war. Daher konfrontiert er ihn mit seinem seltsamen Benehmen und äußert, dass er weiß was er vorhat. Elliott versichert ihm, dass er nicht versucht, die Band zu übernehmen, was Kurt denkt und der Grund dafür ist, dass sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Dieser entschuldigt sich bei ihm und erklärt, dass er nur herausfinden wollte, was sein Vorhaben ist. Elliott lässt ihn wisen, dass die Band genial ist und sie gute Leute mit Talent sind, weshalb sie nach außen nicht so tun sollten, Freunde zu sein, sondern stattdessen rausgehen, um zusammen in "Hintern zu treten". Er macht klar, dass er ein Teil von Kurts Band ist, zu was dieser zustimmt und vorschlägt, es mit einem Foto festzuhalten. Da Elliott beim ersten aber gerade am Kauen ist und darauf besteht, es nicht zu nehmen, machen sie ein zweites, wo er Kurt auf die Wange küsst. thumb|left|BarracudaIn Trio geht Elliott in die NYADA um Rachel ihr Kostüm für Funny Girl sowie einen heißen Tee vorbeizubringen. Des Weiteren gibt er ihr ihren eigenen Schlüssel zu seinem Apartment, da sie seit ihrem Auszug bei ihm wohnt, was ihm mehr oder weniger gelegen kommt, da seine Miete recht hoch ist und sowieso auf der Suche nach einem Mitbewohner war. Als Rachel einen Song aus Funny Girl mit ihm singen möchte, lehnt er ihn ab, weil er lieber etwas mehr Rock ´n´ Roll performen möchte, was zu Barracuda führt. Danach geht er ins Bushwick-Aparment, weil er für Rachel Noteblätter holen muss und trifft dort auf Santana, welche ihm ihren Plan erklärt, Rachel ihre Rolle als Funny Brice wegzunehmen. Elliott meint dazu nur, dass es so "High School" ist, worauf sie ihm zustimmt und anmerkt, dass er auch noch merken wird, wie es ist mit Rachel befreundet zu sein, da zu Beginn alles super ist, doch sobald er das Gleiche will wie sie, das nicht mehr der Fall sein wird. Er fragt dann nach den Notenblättern thumb|Gloriaund erwähnt dabei, dass Rachel bei ihm wohnt. was Santana schockt, da sie der Meinung war, dass er auf ihrer Seite wäre. Als sie ihn einen Verräter nennt, erklärt er, dass er keiner sein kann, da er sie kaum kennt und Rachel des Geldes wegen bei ihm wohnt, worauf Santana meint, dass sie ihm bei dem Problem helfen könnte. Die beiden sitzen dann im Spotlight Diner, wo Santana von Rachel bedient werden will. Die ist geschockt, die beiden zusammen zu sehen und konfrontiert Elliott, der aber bei dem Zickenkrieg gar nicht zu Wort kommt und dann nur genervt die Augen verdreht. Als Kunden wollen, dass Rachel einen Song singt, meint Santana, dass sie das übernimmt, wobei sie Elliott als Hintergrundsthumb|left|The Happeningänger mit sich zieht. Daraufhin performt er mit den Mädchen Gloria, die während des Songs die ganze Zeit um ihn buhlen und wird hinterher gefragt, wer die Bessere war. Er sagt ihnen, dass sie beide charmant sind, aber für keine Partei ergreift oder eine Favoritin wählt und entgegnet auf Rachels Einwurf, es manchmal zu müssen, dass das vielleicht sein mag, aber nicht mit ihm und nicht für so etwas. Des Weiteren teilt er ihnen mit, dass wenn sie ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht in den Griff bekommen, er mit Pamela Lansbury fertig ist und meint, bevor er geht, an Kurt gewandt, dass der vielleicht mit dem ganzen Drama vertraut ist, er aber nicht. Später erfährt man, dass er Teil von dessen neuer Band, One Three Hill ist, weil Kurt Pamela Lansbury aufgelöst und die beiden Streihähne rausgeworfen hat. Elliott performt mit im thumb|Hold Onund Dani im Callbacks The Happening und kommt dann später mit ihnen ins Apartment, wo sie Rachel und Santana vorfinden. Er sagt ihnen, dass proben wollen und Kurt den besten Trio-Song überhaupt ausgesaucht hat, doch die beiden lehnen ab. Elliott lässt sie wissen, dass sie großartig sind und sollten sie ihre Differenzen irgendwann beiseite gelegt haben, es lieben würde Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Da Rachel das in nächster Zeit aber nicht kommen sieht und geht, Santana folgend, bleibt Elliott mit Dani und Kurt allein im Apartment zurück und singt mit ihnen Hold On. thumb|left|Elliott mit Kurt im GitarrenladenElliott ist in Neues New York mit Kurt im Gitarrenladen und berichtet ihm, dass er einen Song von "A Great Big World" gefunden hat, der perfekt für ihre Band wäre. Er stellt fest, dass Kurt ihm nicht zuhört, wofür dieser sich entschuldigt und erklärt, dass er letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen. Elliott kommentiert das mit "du Glücklicher" davon ausgehend, dass er die Zweisamkeit mit seinem Verlobten genossen hat, wird jedoch aufgeklärt, dass es nicht so wahr. Kurt erzählt ihm von seinem Problemen mit Blaine, dass er, dadurch, dass sie jetzt ständig beisammen sind, eine leichte Klaustrophobie entwickelt hat und fürchtet, seine Identität zu velieren. Elliott bittet ihn zunächst, ihn zu unterbrechen, falls er seine Meinung nicht hören will und sagt dann, dass er anfangs, als er von Kurts Verlobung gehört hat, gedacht hat, dass es ein großer Fehler ist und sie zu jung sind. Doch als er ihn und Blaine zusammen gesehen hat, war der Meinung, dass das was sie haben, echt und zum Kämpfen wert ist und er super eifersüchtig ist. Elliott gibt Kurt den Rat, dass jeder Mal Zeit für sich allein braucht, was gesund ist und er einige Grenzen aufsetzen soll. Er merkt aber auch an, dass er nicht vergessen soll, mit seiner Band zu proben und die beiden singen daraufthumb|Rockstarhin Rockstar. Danach wird Elliott während des Streits von Kurt und Blaine erwähnt, da Kurt seinem Verlobten davon erzählt hat, dass er mit ihm über ihre Probleme geredet hat. Blaine sucht ihn deswegen verärgert auf und Elliott, der schon fürchtet, dass der, wie Rachel, bei ihm einziehen will, wird von Blaine angegangen. Dieser erklärt zunächst, dass er deswegen von Angesicht zu Angesicht hier ist, weil er werder seine Nummer noch seine E-Mail-Adresse hat und sie auch nicht auf Facebook befreundet sind und will hören, wie er es zugibt. Elliott fragt verwirrt nach, was er zugeben soll und Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er gestehen soll, zu versuchen, ihm Kurt wegzunehmen. Er will wissen, wovon er redet und bekommt erklärt, dass er schon seit seinem Bild mit Kurt aus Frenemies unter Blaines Verdacht steht und seit dieser in New York ist, es von Kurt plötzlich nur noch heißt: "Elliott denkt dies", "Elliott denkt das". Blaine sagt ihm, dass er vielleicht kein "cooler, Steampunk, glitzernder Rockvampir mit Tattoos und Guyliner" wie er ist, er aber Kurt liebt, der sein Verlobter und nicht seiner ist, weshalb er sich zurückziehen soll. Elliott will wissen, ob er fertig ist und drückt ihm eine Gitarre hat, meinend, dass das wie eine Art Body-Kissthumb|left|Elliott wird von Blaine konfrontierten ist und denkt, dass es Blaine beruhigt. Nachdem er ihm angeboten hat, sich zu setzen, sagt Elliott ihm, dass er nicht hinter Kurt her ist, auch wenn er ein süßer Kerl ist, aber nicht auf diese Weise von ihm denkt. Des Weiteren merkt er an, dass selbst wenn es der Fall wäre, nichts bringen würde, da dieser Blaine liebt und nie aufhört, von ihm zu reden. Der begreift, dass er im Unrecht war und entschuldigt sich bei Elliott. Er berichtet ihm, dass er und Kurt so lang voneinander getrennt waren und jetzt, wo er endlich hier ist, einfach mit ihm mithalten möchte. Als Blaine den Satz beginnt, dass je mehr er es versucht, versteht Elliott und vervollständigt ihn, dass er Kurt desto mehr wegstößt. Er rät ihm, damit aufzuhören es zu versuchen und macht klar, dass New York ein überfüllter Platz ist, wo die Menschen für gewöhnlich mehr Raum zum Atmen brauchen. Blaine stimmt ihm zu und entschuldigt sich nochmal, doch als er gehen will, hält Elliott ihn auf, meinend, dass er gerade erst gekommen ist und sie noch ein wenthumb|Elliott hilft Blaineig abhängen könnten. Er merkt an, dass er offensichtlich deswegen gekommen ist, um ein bisschen zu "jammen" und weist damit auf die Gitarre, die Blaine noch in der Hand hält, hin. Auf dessen Einwand, dass er sie ihm gegeben hat, geht Elliott nicht ein, sondern spricht ihn nochmal auf den "glitzernden Rockvampir" an, wofür sich Blaine erneut entschuldigt, doch er mag es und meint, dass er damit arbeiten könnte. Er bittet ihn, ihm einen Blues zu geben und die beiden stimmen Glitter Rock Vampire an. Danach wird er noch einmal in Blaines und Kurts Gespräch erwähnt, welcher einsieht, dass er Kurt ein guter Freund ist und dieser zugibt, dass Elliott der einzig wirkliche ist, den er hier in New York gemacht hat. In Auf den Hund gekommen wird von Kurt erwähnt, dass Elliott zu seinem Yoga-Zufluchtsort gegangen ist, was mitunter ein Grund ist, warum One Three Hill seitdem pausiert. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Fünf *'Marry The Night' (Katy oder Gaga) 'Duette' Staffel Fünf *'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' (Kurt) (Falsche Freunde) *'Barracuda' (Rachel) (Trio) *'Rockstar' (Kurt) (Neues New York) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Fünf *'Roar' (Katy oder Gaga) *'Into the Groove' (Puppenspieler) *'The Fox' (Puppenspieler) *'The Happening' (Trio) *'Gloria' (Trio) *'Hold On' (Trio) Trivia *Sein Charakter sollte eigentlich eine Drag Queen sein. *Dani hält ihn für einen Badass (Teufelskerl). *Sein Bühnenname "Starchild" ist eine Homage an David Bowies Album "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars". Adam Lambert modelliert seinen Style und seine Mode nach David Bowie. *Blaine gibt ihm in Neues New York den Spitznamen "Glitter Rock Vampire". Zufällig legte Adam ein glamouröses Vampirkostüm an, als er einen Gastauftritt bei "Pretty Little Liars" hatte. *Er ist der zweite Charakter, der von einem American-Idol Teilnehmer gespielt wird, der erste war Frida Romero, welche von Jessica Sanchez dargestellt wird *Ryan gab bekannt, dass das, was zwischen ihm und Kurt in der Zukunft ist, so etwas wie "Nemesis" (Rachegötter) beinhaltet. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Pamela Lansbury Kategorie:One Three Hill Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere